User blog:Maddiellabie/The Maddie Adventures of Sleep
(We're sleeping at Gabbaland for the night - Maddie) DJ Lance: "Hello friends! We're having a slumber party!" Maddie: "Can we please sleep over here for the night while the Comfy Squad dressing room is being cleaned by my teacher "Ms Bristow" Plex: "Sure! We can make new friends!" (Maddie and Muno kiss) Muno: "Who are "These seven teenagers with you" Maddie: "Their names are "Zoe", "Jared", "Keiko", "Pablo", "Alisa", "David", and "Lynese" Zoe: "And it's a good thing we have our bedroom doors closed!" (the Comfy Squad changes into their pajamas) (A Mother Bear came in and she said that its her Baby Bear's bedtime and it can't get to sleep. DJ Lance suggested counting sheep, but the Baby Bear doesn't know how to count sheep, Jared decided to help) Jared: "Kindness" Keiko: "Shall I count with you DJ Lance?" DJ Lance: "Sure!" DJ Lance and Keiko: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" (The Baby Bear, the Gabba Gang, and the Comfy Squad fell asleep and the Mother Bear thanks them for counting sheep) Muno: "I'm all alone, and feeling sad, I don't know what to do! Can't go to sleep, and feeling lonely, I don't know what to do!" (Keiko went out in her yellow and white striped pajamas and unicorn slippers) Keiko: "What's wrong, "Muno" Muno: "Sometimes it's hard for me to go to sleep when I'm lonely!" Keiko: "Hmm, let me think! When you're alone and feeling sad and you don;t know what to do, when you can't sleep and feelign lonely, here's just what to do!"' Keiko, Pikachu, and Justin Timberlake: "'Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, That's what you've gotta do! Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, and a smile will come back to you!" Muno: "Oh, I get it! I just think Happy Thoughts in my mind, like the time we went to Japan, or when we went to a Muesem." Keiko: "Yup, that's it!" Pikachu: "Yeah!" Muno: "When I'm alone and feeling sad, and I don't know what to do, when I can't sleep, and feeling lonely, I know just what to do!" Muno and Keiko: "Think Happy Thoughts, Happy Thoughts, That's what you've gotta do, think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, and a smile will come back to you!" (Muno and Keiko fall asleep) (Jared wakes up in his black pajamas with stars and whale slippers. He sees Foofa singing) Jared: "Rest your Head" Foofa: "Time for Bed" Jared: "Rest your Head" Both: "Time for Bed" Jared: "Dream of Counting Sheep" Foofa: "Dream of Gazing Stars, Dream of Happy Birthday" Jared: "Dream of Planet Mars just, Rest your Head" Foofa: "Rest your head" Jared: "Time for Bed" Foofa: "Rest your head" Both: "Time for Bed" Foofa: "Dream of Autumn leaves circle as they dance, Dream of golden gates" Jared: "Dream of Paris, France just, Rest your head" Foofa: "Rest your Head" Jared: "Time for Bed" Foofa: "Rest your Head" Both: "Time for Bed" Foofa: "You know this song Jared?" Jared: "Yes, I hear it in my dreams." Foofa: "We do have a connection, since you hold the element of kindness" (they see two kids coming in - a girl with short brown hair, glasses, pink polka dotted pajamas and barney slippers and a boy with brown hair, glasses, blue polka dotted pajamas and elmo slippers. The girl is carrying a wagon of stuffed animals) Gabby: "I'm "Gabby" Josh: "and I'm "Josh" Foofa: "I'm "Foofa" and this is "Jared" Josh: "DJ Lance invited us to his slumber party" Jared: "We're staying here for the night while our teacher "Ms. Bristow" is cleaning the Comfy Squad dressing room" Gabby: "and I have some toys I can't sleep without" (as Gabby got out her toys she can't sleep without, Alisa went out in her blue pajamas with red cherry patterns and butterfly slippers. She saw Toodee) Toodee: "Gabbaland looks beautiful at night" Alisa: "I know Toodee" Toodee: "What should we do to get to sleep?" Alisa: "Mostly a fairy tale would help!" Toodee: "I have "The Crystal Moon" "Once upon a time there was a small kingdom of "", ruled by a wise gem-loving beautiful queen named "Queen Alisa" (Alisa comes in wearing a purple princess dress, lilac gloves, purple mary janes, and a tiara with amythest jewels) (Jared comes in wearing a medival outfit) Toodee: "A Local Poet named "Jared" tried to impress her with his poems, but she was too busy looking beautiful." (Keiko comes in wearing a brown pigtail and a pink servant dress, carrying a white dress with amythest jewels) Toodee: "One day, her royal tailor "Keiko" made her a wedding dress, reminding her she must be married tomorrow to save the kingdom." Keiko: "Alisa, you must be married tomorrow. If you don't find a husband, you will be married to our family friend, "Lord David" Alisa: "But i like my wedding gown." Toodee: "In the royal hall, Alisa met a family friend, "Lord Pablo" (Pablo came in wearing a medival outfit) Toodee: "The next day" Jared: "I can't seem to find my new poem, it's called "The Crystal Moon" Alisa: "I have to marry Prince David to save my kingdom" (Jared walked away with a downer face) Toodee: "Alisa then met Lord David and his servants "Lynese" and "Zoe" and found out that Lord David was a jerk" Alisa: "Keiko, i'm not sure about him!" Keiko: "But Alisa, you must marry him tonight!" Alisa: "OK Keiko!" Toodee: "On the night of Alisa's wedding, she was upset because she didn't want to marry Lord David. Before the ceremony, she went out thinking about David, then she found Jared's poem. She decided to read it to see what he meant." Alisa: "The Crystal Moon shines so bright, helps me to see at night. Without the moon it will be dark, and i will have a broken heart" Toodee: "And the Crystal Moon was really shining. Then she realized how much she loved Jared. Jared came and she told him how she feels" Jared: "The Moon can help people see at night" Alisa: "It does?" (Jared nods his head) Toodee: "They went back inside the castle to tell everyone they were getting married. Everyone was happy except for Lord David, Lynese, and Zoe. Lord David was dragged out before he burst into anger. Alisa learned how to love someone who accepts her for who she is." (Changes to real life with Toodee finishign the story) Toodee: "And they all lived happily ever after, the end" Alisa: "That was great!" (transitions to Foofaland, which is now packed with stuffed animals) Gabby: "And she can't get to sleep without me!" Jared: "Thank you!" (David walked out in his Spiderman pajamas and Crocodile slippers) Hampton J. Pig: "Hey, watch where you're going! I'm "Hampton J. Pig" David: "I'm "David" and what is going on in here?" Hampton J. Pig: "Tonight is the opening night of "Ham-ilton" (Ham-ilton came in and performed Ham-ilton) Ham-ilton: "My name is Ham-ilton, every time i get in a Jam-ilton i like to rhyme with Ham-ilton. Ham-ilton, Jam-ilton, Shram-ilton, Bam-ilton, Prism-ilton. 'What? That doesn't rhyme!" (David dropped his jaws) (Pablo went out in his Superman pajamas and rabbit slippers and Lynese went out in her black hair in buns, pink rose pajamas, and polar bear slippers, Plex and Brobee saw them walking out) (Then Zoe went out in her Carebears (Cheerbear) pajamas and parrot slippers) Pablo and Lynese: "Hi Zoe!" Zoe: "Hi Pablo, Hi Lynese!" Pablo: "We need you to sleep Zoe!" Lynese: "There's a lullaby Plex sang to the Gabba Gang" Brobee: "What do you mean?" Plex: "I know what you're talking about!" (Plex starts to sing) Plex: "'Nap Time, Nap Time, Time for Sleep, Time for Sleep, Nap Time, Nap Time, Close your eyes go to sleep" (They fall asleep) The End Category:Blog posts